


Death of a Bachelor

by Homosuckmale



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Stridercest - Freeform, Stridercest Week, Voyeurism, dave's aged up, exibitionism, like 18 or 19 or so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:04:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9344618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homosuckmale/pseuds/Homosuckmale
Summary: Entry for Stridercest WeekNamed after a PATD song cuz thats just my Brand Name nowDave gets his first job at a gym Bro frequents and this new view of his brother puts his body in a different light.





	1. Day One

Stridercest Week Day 1

SFW prompt: Fave ship - Bro/Dave

NSFW prompt: Masturbation

* * *

 

The first time you saw him at your job, you couldn’t see his face. One arm was held behind his back as he pushed himself up off the floor then lowered himself back down. You could see the muscles on his back ripple and a bead of sweat roll down his neck. You ground your teeth together as you pulled your eyes back to the screen in front of you. You took a breath before glancing his direction again. He was standing now, pulling his arms up and back, stretching and twisting. Then he turned around, and although he had dark sunglasses on, you knew you had made eye contact. You tried to avert your eyes but when you flicked them back to him he was still trained on you. You saw his lips twitch up into a smile as he walked closer and leaned over the counter, his shirt tossed over his shoulder.

“Hey Dave,” He said coolly as you kept your eyes on the computer screen, typing random words onto an empty screen. You felt a finger tap on bridge of your nose as he slid your shades down a bit and you took a deep breath before glancing up at him. “You likin’ the new gig?”

You shrugged, “I stand here and sweaty guys ask where the bathroom is for 7 hours.” You pushed your shades back up, “I didn’t know you’d be here today, Bro.”

Bro smiled as he turned around and leaned his back against the counter that separated the two of you. “Yeah, I was gonna leave ya alone on your first day but I figured I’d give ya somethin’ to stare at.” He looked back at you but you were organizing a pile of papers and rolled your eyes. He tugged his shirt back on and ruffled your hair as he started to leave, “See ya back home later, lil man. Grab some grub on your way, aight?”

You ran your fingers through your hair and watched him go without a response. You could still see his back muscles through his shirt.

Later that night, you finally clocked out of your first shift, snagged some cheap pizza on your way home, and made it back to your apartment before midnight. You walked into the living room, dropping your keys on the coffee table and the food on the kitchen counter. The whole place was quiet except for a steady bass you could hear pumping from the bathroom and the quieter pounding of water beneath it. You opened the box and picked up the biggest slice you could find and knocked on the bathroom door.

“Bro, I got food.” You knocked a couple more times before wandering back to the living room. You grabbed another slice of pizza, still working on the first one, and sat on the futon. You kicked your legs up and flipped on the tv. The channel was nothing but static. You flipped through a couple more before standing and smacking the box a couple times. You laid back down and turned it on and off with the remote about four times. “Bro!” you shouted, “TVs fucked up!”

Just as you started to call for him, Bro rounded the corner in nothing but a pair of flannel sweatpants. He picked at the pizza, trying to find the best piece, before speaking. “Yeah, cable got shut off.”

“Again?”

“Yeah.”

“That blows.”

Eventually, he just picked up the whole box and nudged at your legs with his knee til you lifted them up for him sit down. You plopped your feet back on his lap and he dropped the box on the coffee table for easier reaching. “We’ve got some movies.”

You shrugged. “Anything we haven’t already watched ten times this week?”

He took a bite of his pizza without answering you. You watched him drop a mushroom on your leg and flick it onto the floor somewhere. As he ate, you caught your eyes lingering on his chest. You could perfectly imagine the sweat that would pool there when he laid on his back before it dripped down to his stomach when he pulled himself into a sit-up. Your line of sight now fell on the muscles that covered his hip bones and how they tightened when he turned and leaned closer to you. You blinked a few times from behind your shades as you saw his hand reaching for your face, and you almost reflexively backed away but you let his thumb swipe across your mouth, pulling with it a small drop of sauce. You watched him lick his finger and smile. You thought he said something your mind was swimming somewhere else.

You pulled your feet off his lap and dropped them to the floor. You offered him little explanation, just that you were tired, and stood up, making your way to your room. Once inside, you locked your door and fell face first onto your mattress. It had been a long day, your first day with a real job, and he hadn’t made it much easier on you. First he shows up there, noticeably distracting you when you still aren’t totally sure what to do at this job in the first place, then you get home and he starts pulling stunts like that? Sure, maybe they were just ‘friendly’ or evenly ‘brotherly’ but when you start thinking with your dick all those lines become a little hard to distinguish.

You crawled further into bed, pulling your blankets over you, and looked at your phone. It wasn’t even 1 am yet. You heard something click in the living and the immortal sound of the Gamecube opening screen. You knew how he was when he got into his games, hunched over with dramatic reactions to every little thing.

It made you think about how he looked earlier that day, in the gym, when he was so focused. You hardly got to see him with his shades off, but you could only imagine the kind of intense gaze he held. Your hand moved under the covers to palm at your growing erection. It twitched toward the heat of your hand as you rubbed at yourself, imagining the way his arm muscles would ripple and tighten if it wasn’t a weight his fingers were grasped around. Your fingers slid under your boxers and laced around your dick as you imagined the way his thighs must look when he bucked his hips forward, his cock pushing further and further inside you and - there was a knock on your door. You pulled your hand out of your underwear and jumped out of bed. You walked to your door and opened it then you heard the noise again, less of a knock this time and more of a thump, and definitely not on your door.

You cracked the door open quietly and slipped out of your room. The sound was from the living room. You stopped the sneaking act, figuring that Bro had just fallen asleep on the couch again and knocked something over but you had started to pick up on a much softer, frequent, and familiar noise now. You hid at the end of the hallway, the couch just around the corner. The sound of skin against leather was all you could hear. The lights were off and the apartment was full of shadows. You felt your adrenaline pushing you to just take one peak, he probably couldn’t even see you, right?

You leaned around the corner, just slightly, just enough for one eye to get a glimpse of the older Strider rubbing one out. He had pulled himself out of his pajama pants, so you could sort of see his whole package if it weren’t so dark. His hand moved up and down in steady, slow strokes. He had his shades on still but he was looking directly at you. He didn’t stop, he didn’t tell you to go the fuck away, he just kept going as if you weren’t there. Maybe his eyes were closed and he really didn’t know?

But this was Bro and you knew he could tell you were there. He always knew where you were and the slight smirk that spread across his lips was confirmation that he was definitely aware he was putting on a show.

You slunk back around the corner to get your breath for a moment. You could still feel your own need growing and you were about to reach back into your pants, right there in the hallway. Then, you heard the futon creak in a way that you know it only does when you get off it. You quickly snuck back into your room and ducked under the covers. You heard footsteps down the hall and your door creaked open for just a second. After it closed, you heard Bro continue down the hall.

You pulled your knees up to your chest, trying to steady your breath as you heard his door click closed. You checked the time on your phone before sighing and staring at the ceiling. You had work the next day, but how were you supposed to sleep now?


	2. Day 2

Stridercest week day 2:   
SFW Prompt: Inspired by [favorite artwork](http://sgt-spank.tumblr.com/post/144978192698/sloppy-sketch-re-draw-of-this-to-gauge-improvement)   
NSFW Prompt: First time

* * *

 

By now, it was a habit.

Everyday you went to work and hid your boner behind the counter. You tried to pretend Bro hadn’t noticed the way you watched him. Every day you tried to convince yourself you were reading too far into his actions. He’d wear less and less. When you spoke on your breaks, he’d lean closer and closer. You wondered if people knew your relationship or assumed something more intimate from the way he acted around you.

You’d pretend you couldn’t tell, and he’d pretend you weren’t terrible at pretending.

Then, you’d go home and fight every instinct you felt. Every impulse to touch him was a battle. You forced yourself to recoil from every incidental brush against him. You thought about your sparing growing up. Every night, you reimagined it, dirtier and more intoxicatingly personal. Every night, he’d go about your home life like absolutely nothing had happened that day at work. As if he hadn’t caught you staring at his ass on numerous occasions. Like the sight of him doubled over and catching his breath wasn’t the most exhilarating sight you had ever taken in.

Bro would come home, kick off his shoes, and microwave a Hotpocket. Meanwhile, you had to pretend you weren’t suddenly hyperaware of the way his biceps reacted when he pulled open the freezer. You bit your lip and tried to keep your eyes focused literally anywhere else when he scratched at his side and his shirt lifted up just enough to see the small of his back. Every inch of his body made you ache and knowing you could never have it for yourself was hell.

You had no idea how you would ever broach that subject. You weren’t exactly the most skilled at conveying your emotions to other people and Bro wasn’t the most receptive when it came to emotional attachment. He could understand you were thankful that he took you in and raised you, but the full extent of it...you just didn’t even know where to begin.

Bro’s body was incredible, but there was something else too. His smiles were reserved but always genuine. His shades covered his eyes but that couldn’t stop his feelings from showing on his face. Try as he might to be as stoic as possible, his ears could turn red at the drop of a hat and a twitch of his nose could give it all away. He can read you like an open book, but you’ve been studying yourself and are pretty sure by now you could pass the Bro Strider Emotional Pop Quiz.

Behind everything else, he was just a person, much like yourself. For whatever reason, seeing you at your job, with an ill fitting uniform and a name tag, was letting that person underneath show through. Maybe he didn’t feel so pressured in that kind of environment, like he strived on just blending in with the crowd, whereas at home it was just the two of you. You don’t know why this change of scenery was affecting your relationship like this, but you were thankful for it.

One night, you came home expecting the typical distance, to find he just wasn’t home at all. No call; no note. Nothing. On some level, you knew you should be mad, but all you could really think about was the opportunity this gave you.

You pushed open his bedroom door and flipped on the lights. You had been in here before a few times over the years, but never for very long. Sometimes you’d try to sleep in here and he’d kick you out under the the excuse that you snore too loud.

You sat down on the edge of his bed. There were smuppets.  _ God, were there smuppets. _ Lil cal was there, then he was gone. The typical things you encountered in your Bro’s room, but you ignored most of them.

You pulled down the covers and slid into the sheets. They were ill fitted, probably made for a different size bed. You tucked one arm under a pillow and rolled onto your stomach, feeling the fabric rub softly against your stomach. You leaned over to his bedside table and opened the drawer. There were some sleeping pills, a stick of deodorant, a condom, pretty much what you had expected. There was also a spare pair of his signature fingerless gloves.

The gloves were worn and faded, probably an older pair he forgot to throw out. You turned them over in your hand for a moment. Your dick figured out the idea your brain was forming before your fingers could slid into the thick leather gloves. You tried to tighten them but they were still way too big. You didn’t really care about that as you unzipped your pants and pulled the jeans off, leaving them crumpled somewhere under the comforter, taking your boxers with them.

You were already hard and the feeling of the gloves against your skin was indescribable. You ran your finger over the tip of your cock and let your head fall back, your shades sliding up. You kicked the blanket off your legs as you let out a heavy breath and as you opened your eyes, the moan you let out caught in your throat. 

You thought back to a few nights ago, when you walked in on Bro. You both knew what had happened, but he hadn’t reacted. He just kept going til you left. But that was at night, it was dark, and you both could pull up every excuse in the book to keep pretending it didn’t happen. This, however, couldn’t be brushed over so easily.

Bro stood in the doorway of his bedroom, about ten at night, just staring at you. You were, of course, jacking off on his bed wearing his gloves and you were  _ pretty sure _ you  _ may have _ whispered his name right as you opened your eyes. Now you were just frozen with your hand on your cock which was now twitching and begging for attention. Your mouth was agape and you were begging yourself to say something, or move, or do  _ anything _ .

Bro coughed and reached one hand up to his hat and pulled it off. He took a step into his room and laid it on his bedside table. You finally regain control of your body and snapped your hand off your dick. Bro tilted his head to the side and you watched the corners of his lips turn up. “Done already?” he asked, with a certain tone that implied he was totally in control of the situation. The dark red that tinted the tips of his ears proved he might not be completely in control of himself, though. 

You swallowed a lump in your throat, “Bro, I-”

You watched his tongue dart out of his mouth and lick at his lips. He was right at the edge of the bed now. He reached you and you held your breath. In some way, you were expecting him to caress your face and lean down for a gentle kiss. On the other hand, it wouldn’t be be too out of character for him to pick you up by the shirt collar and and drop you on the couch with a porn magazine and tell you go to town somewhere other than his bed.

Bro didn’t do either of those things. Instead, he picked up your shades and slid them back into place over your eyes. You blinked a few times, readjusting to the tinted glass. Now, oh okay, now is the part where he caresses your face. He tilted your chin up slightly, moving closer, hovering over you. You could feel his breath against your nose and some of his bangs tickled your forehead.

You swallowed again and nearly bit your tongue when you spoke again, “Bro, can you just kiss me already?”

You felt him trying not to laugh as he pressed his lips against yours. He pulled back for a moment, and although you couldn't see his eyes, you knew he was studying your face. You gave him a sheepish smile, something to let him know this was okay, and he kissed you again. This time, he pressed you harder into his pillow, his lips more aggressive. He wanted more and so did you.

You kissed back, sucking at his bottom lip and flicking out your tongue, craving any other part of his mouth you hadn’t found already. You let him take control of the kiss as your mind became more focused on moving your hand back to your erection. You rubbed your leather clad hand up and down your member only a couple times before you felt his hand wrap around your own. Your breath hitched for just a moment before he pulled away from the kiss.

Bro moved his mouth to your ear. “I got you,” he whispered, his voice husky and dark. Just the reverberations hitting your eardrum were enough to send shivers up your spine. You let your hand fall away and his took over, stroking your cock and teasing the tip with his thumb. He was now sitting on the edge of the bed beside you, kissing you with one hand on your dick. His other hand found one of yours, lacing his fingers with your own. He picked at the glove and started to pull it off.

You parted your mouths for a moment, letting a couple breaths of fresh air come between you before you spoke. “They felt like you,” was you were able to breath out between gasps and moans, your member still being pumped. Your bare hand now felt cold to his touch and you held on tighter as he smiled and shook his head, kissing you again before climbing the bed and swinging one leg over you. 

Bro was sitting on your hips now and you pushed yourself up on your elbows, leaning forward to try and kiss him. He sat up away from you and you whimpered when he quickened the pace his hands were moving. You reached out, holding onto his sides before latching your fingers on his belt and trying to pull him back down but he resisted. You could feel him looking down at you, watching your face as you squirmed from every new move of his hands. You fell back onto your elbows again and watched his free hand move to his belt.

His fingers were careful as they removed it from the clamp, and the pressure alone was almost enough to pull the zipper down itself. You watched as he looked down at the bulge in his briefs peeking out of his open pants then back up to you as if to say, “Get on it, lil man.”

You let out another shaky breath as you tried to sit up again, and he moved so he was no longer sitting on your legs. His hand never left your cock and you couldn’t imagine wanting him to let go. You let your head fall forward, slumping against his shoulder and breathing against his neck, hot and wet. You slid a hand under his waistband and quickly found his member. Your fingers wrapped around it and he helped you pull him from his pants.

Once out, his hand on your dick let go and you were about to whine when he moved it to the back of your head, tangling his fingers in your hair. You looked up at him and he smiled for a moment before tugging your face down to his dick. He let go, but continued watching you carefully as he moved his hand to rub up and down your spine before stopping and giving your ass a quick smack.

You let out a small yelp and looked up at him, “Bro, what the he-”

“Whatcha stallin’ for, dude?”

You chewed on your lip for a second in thought. “I just, uh, like, ya know I don’t get out much...so I ain’t really had that many chances to bone down and like...especially not with like…” You looked down his dick. It was pierced and probably the biggest dick you’d ever seen - definitely the biggest you’d seen in person. 

Bro put a hand under your chin and lifted you back up to eye level with him again and gave you a kiss, soft and careful. “No pressure, just take what you can, aight, newbie?”

“Look, I never said this was my first time, I just-”

“You ain’t gotta say it, just get to suckin’ and we’ll see how long it lasts.”

You held your tongue, wanting to retort something else but decided you might as well get this over with. This part, after all, you had  _ some _ experience with. You lowered your face back down, wrapping one hand around his cock as much as you could manage before giving the head a long, slow lick. You stretched your mouth around the tip, taking as much in as you could. You were disappointed you couldn’t hold even half of it but when you looked up at Bro, it was clear he didn’t care.

Even from behind his shades, he was watching you and he was breathing heavily. You began to bob your head, letting your tongue run over every inch of him it could reach. You were sitting on all fours, balanced on your elbows and knees, your hands helping with what your mouth couldn’t fit. He had one hand in your hair and another on your ass. 

You felt the latter start to move towards your face as he pulled you off his dick and shoved two fingers in your mouth. He smirked as he watched you suck and lick at his fingers, saliva dripping from them as he pulled them back out and pushing your mouth back to his dick. You caught your breath before pushing him back inside your mouth as far as you could manage, which wasn’t all that far. He moved his soaked fingers back to your ass, parting the cheeks and grazing the outside of your entrance.

You pulled off his dick at the same time he pushed one finger in, letting out a painful squeak. He started to pull the finger back out but you spoke, just one word. “Stay.” You looked up at him and he slowly pushed the finger back in, further this time, and you made another noise, more pleasured this time. You stroked his cock with your hands as you took some deep breaths while he inserted a second finger. He kept one hand on the back of your head, petting your hair, and his eyes never left your face, looking for any sign to stop or continue. You took another breath once the second finger was all the way in before nodding and he began to pull the fingers out, and push them back in.

You busied your mouth with his cock as his fingers moved in ways you had never even imagined, stretching you out in places you hadn’t thought possible. Every movement brought a new feeling of pleasure and sensations rushing through your body and trickling out of your mouth with sweet moans and eventually begging Bro for more.

“More?” Bro asked, after he had added a third finger and you couldn’t even be bothered to suck his dick anymore.

“God...yeah...plea.... _ fuck _ ,” Was your attempt at a reply.

Bro smiled as started to remove his fingers, slowly, all at once. You whimpered as you felt yourself become empty and that familiar warmth now gone. However, the sight of him reaching over you to that drawer was keeping you going. He reached inside, pushing different things around before coming back with the condom you had found in there earlier and a small bottle you hadn’t noticed before. Although, thinking back, lube is probably the most obvious thing your Bro would keep right beside his bed.

“You wanna get more comfortable?” Bro asked before tearing the condom open with his teeth. You let out a nervous breath as you sat up and laid back down on your back. He moved between your legs and you rested your ankles on his shoulders, looking up at him, your most tender parts completely exposed. You watched him unroll the condom and pop the lid on the bottle. He coated two fingers and slathered a generous amount on his dick as well.

Bro pressed his fingers back against your entrance, moistening the outside before pushing deep inside. You let out a moan, your head falling back, and then another moan even louder when his free hand wrapped around your dick. He loosened you up with his fingers inside for just a couple more moments before pulling them out. He watched your face, waiting for you to look at him. You saw him watching you for a sign to continue and forced yourself to speak. “Whatcha stallin’ for?”

Bro shook his head with a smile as he started to push the tip against you, slowly sliding inside you. He was much,  _ much _ bigger than his fingers. But you had toys, and maybe none were quite his size, but he wasn’t too much for you. No way were you quitting now. You bit your lip as he pushed in further and further. He stopped about halfway and watched your face, letting you adjust. You gave him a nod and a long, drawn out moan as he began to push again.

“That all you were scared of, lil man?” Bro breathed out and you could feel he was in all the way.

“Not scared, just like,” You started to reply casually until he started to pull back out and you lost your cool again. Your head fell to the side as your shades were knocked off, your arm moving to cover your face. He quickly grabbed you by the wrist, pulling your arm above your head.

“What were you saying?” Bro asked again, still slowly pulling out of you.

“I-I was saying, I wa-wasn’t scared, just…” You stuttered with Bro over half way out before he pushed back in again, “nerVOUS,” your voice hitched with his movement. He laughed at your reaction and you wanted to tell him to fuck off but that was actually the  _ last _ thing you wanted him to do right now while he’s inside you with his hand on your dick.

You honestly were so overwhelmed by the feeling of him inside you, the feeling of the handjob was starting to become a little forgotten, and Bro knew that. He was pulling in and out of you faster and faster, fucking you harder but with a rhythm you couldn’t figure out. You could feel a warmth building up inside you and he was moving his hand in the same rhythm as his thrusts now and you knew you were seconds from spilling over. You didn’t want to come so quickly, you wanted this to last forever but release was so close you could taste it.

“Bro, I-!” You started to pant out and Bro leaned down to kiss you, swallowing any moans you let out as you came all over your stomach and chest. The liquid splashed between you and Bro, sticking to your shirts. Your thighs were shaking and he stopped pumping you, slowly sliding out from inside you. You started to catch your breath, your body readjusting to the empty feeling again, and watched him sit up. You sat up too and he smirked at you as he wiped a bit of your cum on his finger.

“Not bad, lil bro,” Bro commented, with a smile before pulling his shirt off and tossing it into a pile of laundry in a corner. “For a first timer.” He peeled the condom off his cock and dropped it into a wastebin.

You grumbled something to yourself and removed your own shirt, throwing it the same direction. “You...were great.” You couldn’t look him in the eyes when you said that but he took you by the chin and pulled you in for a kiss to say thank you anyway. “Even if you didn’t finish.”

Bro wrapped one arm around your shoulders and fell back on his bed, pulling you with him to lay on his chest. “My dude, you’re gonna need a lot more practice before you can get me to come.”

“So,” You smirked, looking up at him from your place on his chest, “we’re doing that again then?”

Bro didn’t answer, he just gave you a kiss on the forehead and pulled the covers over you two. He fell asleep pretty quickly, but how were you supposed to just fall asleep like this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why this chapter ended up way longer than the first oh well


End file.
